Something Permanent
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: This was it. This was the night Percy would finally propose to Annabeth. He had wanted to do it for a long time, but was always scared of what Athena would say. But it was their five year anniversary. They were both twenty-one and Percy knew he should propose soon, since they were demigods and probably didn't have a lot of time left. Rated T because I feel like it.


**Hi, guys! So, this is my first fanfic, so if you comment don't be all like 'ohmygods, this totally suxxxx.' You can criticize, I don't really care. Now you will probably want to read the story. Why else would you click on this story? And besides, no one really ever reads the author notes. Anyways, here's the story! **

This was it. This was the night Percy would finally propose to Annabeth. He had wanted to do it for a long time, but was always scared of what Athena would say. Athena hates his father, and he knew she didn't approve of Percy's relationship with Annabeth. She even told him that once.

But it was their five year anniversary. They were both twenty-one and Percy knew he should propose soon, since they were demigods and probably didn't have a lot of time left.

Finally a knock at the door made Percy jump. He stood up quickly and tried not to look nervous, but he knew Annabeth would see right through him.

Percy walked to the door and opened it, his eyes meeting with Annabeth's beautiful gray ones.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled, using his old nickname. Percy leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Annabeth's, caressing her cheek.

Percy pulled away and smiled. "H-hey, Annabeth." He mentally cringed and cursed himself for stuttering.

Annabeth's eyes turned slightly worried. "Is something wrong?" Of course, she noticed everything. She was a daughter of Athena, after all.

"No, not at all." Percy said quickly and then came up with a save. "You just look so beautiful." And she was. Annabeth was wearing a dress that was a simple turquoise, but it made her eyes look even more gorgeous. Her hair was perfectly curled and cascaded down onto her shoulders.

Annabeth's cheeks tinted red. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Percy grinned and held out his elbow. "Shall we go?"

Annabeth looped her arm through his. "We shall."

Percy had the night planned out perfectly. He hadn't told Annabeth where they were going. It was a surprise.

"Seaweed Brain, where are we going?" Annabeth laughed as Percy led her to an unknown room.

Percy smiled smugly, glad that he finally made Annabeth not know something. But he remained silent.

Finally they reached the destination. It was just a normal street that looked like any other.

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth asked, slightly confused.

Percy smirked. "Waiting for our ride."

As if on cue, a figure tumbled out of the shadows and fell onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Nico!" Annabeth gasped. "Are you okay?"

Nico di Angelo got up and nodded, holding his right arm. "I'm fine. Just had another accidental trip to China."

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, getting straight to the point. Percy smiled; that was his Wise Girl.

Nico smirked. "I'm your ride. Didn't Percy tell you?"

Annabeth turned to Percy, a smile flickering on her lips. "Seaweed Brain, I thought we don't keep secrets." She said it in a teasing tone, hinting to Percy that she was kidding.

"Because, Wise Girl, I felt like it." Percy smirked and took her hand into his. He turned to Nico. "Are we ready?"

Nico nodded. "Yep. Just follow me into the shadows."

"Wait," Annabeth started. "Are we shadow-travelling?"  
Percy shrugged. "We have to."

Before Annabeth could protest, Percy dragged her into the shadows and Nico did whatever sons of Hades do.

Percy thought he had gotten used to shadow-travelling, but it still felt like his face was being ripped off.

A few seconds later Percy saw light ahead and knew they were close to the destination. He covered Annabeth's eyes, causing her to shriek, so she would be surprised.

Finally the horrible feeling went away and Nico muttered to Percy, "Good luck," and disappeared.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, trying to pry his hands off of her eyes. "Where are we?"

Percy turned Annabeth around and muttered in her ear, "Why don't you look?"

He removed his hands and watched as Annabeth's face looked happier than he has ever seen before.

"Oh my gods, Percy, it's the Parthenon!" Annabeth shrieked. "It's the Parthenon!" Annabeth started talking about architectural facts about the Parthenon and Percy couldn't help but grin.

_It was time._

Percy shakily reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He got on one knee and took a deep breath. "Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth slowly turned around and her eyes widened. Her hands flew to her mouth, not speaking. She looked at her Seaweed Brain, on one knee, holding a small velvet box that caressed a stunning, beautiful diamond ring within it.

Percy took another breath. "Annabeth, I love you. Without you, I would be a mess. Actually, without you I would be dead. You're the one thing that has kept me sane through both of the wars. I love your laugh, your smile, when you call me 'Seaweed Brain.' When we first met, I thought you were obnoxious and annoying, but I soon began to realize that you're not. You're beautiful and amazing and-" Percy realized he was rambling and stopped. "And I want to build something permanent, but I only want to do that with _you._" Percy continued. "So, Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

Annabeth didn't speak. Her eyes were shining brighter than Percy has ever seen before. Brighter than when he declined immortality for her. Brighter than after their first kiss on the bench. Brighter than when they won the Giant War.

A single tear traced down Annabeth's cheek and she removed her hands from her mouth, uttering a single word: "Yes!"

Percy knelt there in shock. She said yes? Annabeth seemed to read his mind, for she continued.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Annabeth lurched forward and hugged Percy tightly. "Gods, Percy, yes!"

When Annabeth pulled away Percy saw that she was crying a little.

Percy's shocked face turned into his lopsided grin. "Y-you said yes!"

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, I did. And I'll say it again: Yes!"

Percy laughed at Annabeth's response and stood up. He took out the ring and said, "May I put this ring on your finger, Mrs. Future-Jackson?"

Annabeth grinned and held out her left hand, tears still in her eyes. "You may, Mr. Jackson."

Percy slid the diamond ring on Annabeth's ring finger. Annabeth held her hand up to her face, examining the ring. "Percy, it's so beautiful. This must've cost you a fortune!"

Percy chuckled. "Nah, I just paid Leo fifty drachmas and he made it out of the gold and diamonds. But anything is worth it for you."

"And we're at the Parthenon." Annabeth whispered, looking at the ancient building. "Percy, this has been the best night in my entire life."

"And it's not over yet." Percy took Annabeth's hand. "I'd like to explore Greece with my fiancé."

And soon, they would build something permanent.


End file.
